Drowning Sorrows II
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: [EC] 'Why, hello there, Mr Delko.'


Csi: Miami fanfic

Eric/Calleigh

Look, I did a part two! I'm making it a trilogy, f.y.i.

**Drowning Sorrows Part II**

Eric glanced at his watch and frowned. Who would be ringing his doorbell at one o'clock in the morning? _I don't even know why I'm still awake, _he thought ruefully.

Truth be told, he wasn't even remotely tired. He was too busy thinking. Thinking, and missing Calleigh Duquesne.

He groaned an opened the door. Gaping, he warily assessed the beautiful blonde standing in front of him. "Calleigh?"

"Why, hello there, Mr. Delko," she drawled in her cute Southern accent.

Eric took in her attire and sighed. "Cal, what are you doing?"

She pouted dramatically. "Aren't I allowed to visit my friends?"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Miss Duquesne, but it just happens to be one in the morning," he informed her, barely holding in a grin.

Calleigh planted her hands on her already accentuated hips, in view of the rather small dress she was wearing.

Gulping nervously, Eric gave her another once-over. "Uh, Cal, you're a little-"

"C'mon, Eric, have some fun." Calleigh grinned evilly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Dance with me." As soon as she let go, she collapsed against him.

"Whoa." Eric held her up carefully. "Why don't you go sit on the couch for a minute and I'll be right there.

"Okay," she slurred, and stumbled over to the leather sofa three metres away.

Eric slipped into his kitchen and dialled his boss's number. "H? Yeah, it's me. Sorry to call so late; I won't be coming to work tomorrow." He listened for a moment.

"Why?" Even at one a.m., Horatio Caine managed to appear calm and composed.

"Uh, let's just say I have a rather inebriated Calleigh Duquesne on my hands." The Spanish CSI winced.

"Alright, Eric." Horatio sounded amused. "Take care of her."

"Thanks." The two men hung up.

"Cal?" Eric laughed when he saw his friend flopped face-down on the couch, out cold. "Correction," he murmured. "A gorgeous, dead-to-the-world Calleigh Duquesne on my couch."

* * *

The next morning, Calleigh woke up to the sound of cheerful whistling. She groaned and sat up. Then she realized what she was wearing. _Oh, dear Lord…_

She peeked out of Eric's bedroom doorway and saw him in busy in the kitchen. Rummaging in one of his drawers, she eventually found one of his old UCLA sweatshirts and a pair of running shorts. _Not great, _she noted, _but it'll have to do. _

Heaving a sigh, she walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Eric!" she said brightly.

Eric smirked. "Don't you ever get hangovers?"

"Nope."

"I see." Eric turned to face her. His jaw dropped. She looked adorable; with her hair mussed up, no makeup on, dressed in his clothes- _my clothes… _

His heart thumped wildly in his chest. "Uh…"

It was Calleigh's turn to smirk. "What?"

"Uh, Cal, you uh…" _Come on, Delko, you can do better than this! _"…You uh, you look great," he finally managed.

Calleigh came forward and tapped a slender finger on his forehead. "Are you alright? Eric, look at me. I just woke up, I'm not wearing makeup and I'm dressed in _your _clothes."

"So?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "Hey, are you making me breakfast?"

"If you want," he replied, thankful for the distraction. _Hmm, that's funny, a distraction from a distraction… _

"Sure, if it's not out of your way," Calleigh shrugged.

After finishing up breakfast, Eric pulled her to the couch and they sat down. "Why are you doing this?"

The blonde-haired beauty knew exactly what he was talking about. "I don't know," she admitted. "I feel like something's missing, and when I'm alcohol-induced," she laughed, "I can't feel at all." She frowned. "Sorry if I'm not making any sense."

Eric brushed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "Calleigh, I care about you, and I hate to see you like this. I'm worried, that's all." It really was more than that, but he didn't care to elaborate at the moment.

Calleigh's deep blue eyes filled with tears, and she laid her head against his chest, crying softly.

His arms came around her in a quick hug, and he stroked her hair, quietly murmuring words of comfort in her ear.


End file.
